starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Marauder
The marauder is a terran infantry unit in StarCraft II. It replaced the firebat in multiplayer during development.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. Overview Primarily a support unit for marinesRace: Terran, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-12-05 against heavy ground targets,Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. the marauder arose from post- studies by the Dominion Armed Forces, showing a greater need of combat units better able to defeat zerg carapaces. To meet this requirement, the 5-4 Armored Infantry Suit was developed from the firebat's CMC-660 and equipped with two Quad K12 "Punisher" grenade launchers on each arm.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Marauder. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-25. The suit's grenade auto-loader is stocked with components that allow it to manufacture and load hundreds of standard Punisher grenades. By 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3.September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. marauders were being fielded.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The troops manning the suits are quite different to their firebat counterparts. As of 2504, 47% have never been to jail, and only 23% have ever been accused of murder. Marauder fatalities were commonplace prior to the implementation of kinetic foam into their suits, which allowed them to survive impacts that had previously killed operators, even while leaving the suit unharmed.2014-08-28, Marauder Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-09 A variant, more powerful version of the CMC-660s used by marauders was approved for field testing, any any marauder who volunteered were compensated with credits.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Unit StarCraft II Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders (2504—) Tosh's Goons Moebius Corps Defenders of Man |campname= |baseunit= |role=Heavy assault infantry |useguns=Quad K12 "Punisher" grenade launchers |usearmor=5-4 Armored Infantry SuitBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground |armortype=Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas=25 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=30 |produced=Barracks |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Tech lab/Tech reactor (attached) |hotkey=D |speed=2.25 |accel=1000 |lataccel=69.125 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.5625 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=125 (100 hp without Kinetic Foam, WoL Campaign Only) |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Punisher grenades |gun1strength=5 (+5 vs armored) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.07 |gun1range=6 (+1 range in a bunker) |gun1upgrd=+1/+1 vs armored |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=150 |makescore=75 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The marauder can only attack ground targets. Its attack is more powerful against armored units; it may slow units, except for massive units. The marauder is an early-game support unit, useful for supporting s by slowing fast melee units. It is effective against armored units, like the roach.Reapers are actually one of the best units against any light units in the game. They kill Zerglings, workers, and even Zealots pretty well with a little maneuvering. Their mines also decimate stationary defenses, as well as tech buildings. They are no doubt one of the best raiders in the game right now. Marauders on the other hand are probably better mixed, unless you are going up against an all armored ground force. Marauders work well against both Protoss and Zerg. Early game, as mentioned above, they are great for slowing Zealots while Marines do the damage. Against Zerg, they are better suited against those pesky armored Roaches with the fast regen. Karune. 2008-10-21. Reapers and Marauders. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-21. They are also powerful against stalkers, and, to a lesser extent, s, immortals and thors.Karune, Dustin Browder and Samwise Didier. 2008-11-18. BlizzCast Episode 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-11-18. Marauders can destroy buildings very quickly. The marauder is vulnerable to s,Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. marines, and s. As a general rule, a player battling zerg should build fewer marauders than usual, while against the protoss, marauders are effective, though work well with medivac dropships as a "commando force" when battling the former.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-29 Marauders without medivac support are not ideal for attacking photon cannons. In Legacy of the Void, the marauder's attack was modified; it now deals 2 hits per attack instead of 1, but has the same DPS - this makes armor more effective against them. This was primarily meant to nerf marauders versus Protoss, but also makes the marauder much less effective against fully-upgraded ultralisks than in Heart of the Swarm. Abilities Upgrades Wings of Liberty Campaign Marauders are unlocked by playing the mission "Smash and Grab", available after Rory Swann was able to procure them for Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. In the Wings of Liberty campaign, marauders cannot use stimpacks. A variant of the marauder appears in the mission "The Great Train Robbery," designated as a Dominion kill team. They deal slightly more damage than normal marauders and have a unique color scheme, but are otherwise identical to the normal marauder. Legacy of the Void In Legacy of the Void, marauders gain an extra attack, but with halved damage and bonus damage.2015-03-31, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Beta Release Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-03 Nova Covert Ops In Nova Covert Ops, marauders can equip one of various provided upgrades and abilities for each mission. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions In Co-op Missions, marauders are able to be constructed by Jim Raynor. Nova gains access to the advanced Marauder commando, with enhanced life, damage and abilities. Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft II Marauder Quotations Development The idea behind the marauder was to act as a sort of middleground between marines and vikings—mechanized infantry, yet not an actual mech.2012-06-09, Interview with Allen Dilling, Lead Artist, StarCraft 2 Heart of the Swarm. YouTube, accessed on 2012-06-21 The marauder was originally equipped with dual concussion-grenade launchers which reduce a biological unit's speed immediately by a set percentage. A charging zealot would still move quickly after being struck by a grenade.Karune. 2008-05-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 37. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-07. Prior to StarCraft II beta patch #8, Concussion Grenades was an automatic upgrade. It later became a researched ability.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 25, 2010 The Kinetic Foam upgrade in the single player campaign was originally known as "Ablative Scales". The original design for the button was even completed but was never used in the final product.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Heroes of the Storm ]] Marauders appear as melee minion units on the maps ''Braxis Holdout and Warhead Junction in Heroes of the Storm. A marauder skin for Muradin also appears in game, and references the Hammer Securities marauder mercenaries.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Marauders *First Sergeant Isaac White *Chief Engineer Rory Swann *Specialist Cranston Specialists *Aegis Guard *Hammer Securities *Marauder commando Trivia *The name "marauder" is a possible reference to the novel Starship Troopers, recalling the name of the Mobile Infantry's general-purpose heavy infantry suit. *In pre-release versions of StarCraft, the marine was known as the "marauder".Lord of Ascension. 2010-06-24. StarCraft Evolution. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-10. *Most in-universe sources regard the marauder as a support unit. However, Radio Liberty referred to the marauder as a "foundational unit."2014-09-25, The Science Corner –The Threat Continues. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-27 Images File:UpgradeMarauder SC2SkinImage.jpg|Upgraded marauder skin File:UpgradedMarauder LotV Head 1.jpg|Upgraded marauder portrait File:Marauder SC2 Head4.jpg|Dominion kill team portrait References ru:Мародёр Category:Terran infantry classes Category:Heroes of the Storm